The present invention relates to a structure for holding functional devices attached to a panel in a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Functional devices, such as switches, are mounted on an instrument panel of a vehicle to operate various types of electric equipment. Examples of such switches include a switch for adjusting the angle of a side view mirror and a switch for moving the side view mirror between a normal position and a folded position. Such switches are arranged separately from one another. Further, the function associated with each switch differs depending on the grade of the vehicle type or the selected option. This changes the number of switches mounted on the instrument panel.
Identical instrument panels may be used for different types of vehicles and different grades of the same vehicle type. In such a case, the number of openings formed to receive switches is in accordance with the grade in each vehicle type that has the largest number of switches mounted on the instrument panel. Thus, as the number of switches mounted on the instrument panel decreases, the number of openings that do not receive any switch increases. Such openings are covered by cover plates.
However, the plates, which cover the openings that do not receive switches, degrade the aesthetic appearance of the instrument panel. The number of automated devices and communication-related devices operated by switches have been increasing. This has increased the difference between the number of switches mounted on instrument panels in accordance with grade in each vehicle type and the selected option. Further, the increased number of switches also degrades the aesthetic appearance of the instrument panel.
Functional devices are not limited to switches and also include coin cases and card cases. The number of such devices also changes in accordance with the grade of each vehicle type or the selected option.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for holding functional devices that maintains the aesthetic appearance of a panel in a passenger compartment of a vehicle regardless of the number of functional devices.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a structure for holding a functional device in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The structure includes a first functional unit arranged on a panel in the passenger compartment. The first functional unit includes a functional device. A second functional unit is arranged adjacent to the first functional unit. A common shaft is shared by the first and second functional units and pivotally supports the first and second functional units. The first and second functional units are each pivoted about the common shaft between a retracted position and an operational position. The first and second functional units are each accommodated in the panel when located at the retracted position and exposed from the panel when located at the operational position. The first functional unit remains at the retracted position when the second functional unit is located at the operational position.
A further perspective of the present invention is a structure for holding a functional device in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The structure includes a switchboard arranged on a panel in the passenger compartment. The switchboard includes a functional device. An accommodating case is arranged adjacent to the switchboard. A holder holds the switchboard and the accommodating case in the panel. A common shaft is shared by the switchboard and the accommodating case and pivotally supports the switchboard and the accommodating case. The switchboard and the accommodating case are each pivoted about the common shaft between a retracted position and an operational position. The switchboard and the accommodating case are each accommodated in the panel when located at the retracted position and exposed from the panel when located at the operational position. The switchboard remains at the retracted position when the accommodating case is located at the operational position. A first spring connects the switchboard and the accommodating case to each other and urges the accommodating case toward the operational position. The first spring pivots the accommodating case integrally with the switchboard when the switchboard is pivoted between the retracted position and the operational position. A second spring connects the switchboard and the holder to each other and urges the switchboard toward the operational position. A lever is connected to the switchboard and has an engaging pin. A cam is pivotally supported on the holder and has a guide groove that engages the engaging pin. A third spring urges the cam in a predetermined direction to arrange the switchboard at the operational position. The third spring engages the engaging pin with the guide groove to hold the switchboard at the retracted position. When the lever is moved against the urging force of the third spring, the engaging pin is disengaged from the guide groove and the urging force of the second spring moves the switchboard to the operational position. A restriction pin is arranged on the accommodating case. The restriction pin contacts the cam and restricts the disengagement of the engaging pin from the guide groove of the cam when the accommodating case is located at the operational position.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.